Protector's Wish
by Hyperwhich
Summary: A beautiful spirit haunts Hermione in one of her books! Will this bring Hermione her own adventure as she tries to free the spirit from it prison? While doing that will there be a romance between Harry adn Hermione? Read and see!
1. Prologue

Hi Everyone! Well this is another one of my stories, but its not going to be a fluffy one. I'm going to have SOME romance of course, but not like my other ones. (if you've read them you know what I mean) 

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns.HARRY POTTER RELATED THINGS AND CHARACTERS!!!_ Me I own the plot and Celica and um..well anything you don't recognize basically._

I hope you like this! It's just the prologue right now, but I suggest you read it or else you won't get the rest of the story! Ciao have fun!

ON WITH THE SHOW:::

Princess Celica of Lothon in the Middle World, was a beautiful young lady. She walked the earth with grace and was pleasant in every way. Her long, straight, brown, honey hair shimmer with the hot rays of the sun and framed her face like a portrait. Her eyes were mint green and were soft. She wore long light blue robes that hugged her slim figure flowed down her long legs like a shinning waterfall. She was peaceful to all of her relatives, even her to her half sister who was quite a crud person. She was madly in love with Prince Craven and was soon to be married. But that all ended with her half sister, Princess Etha. 

Princess Etha was short and skinny. She was beautiful like Celica, but in her own unique way she had beauty beyond words. She had dark hair that looked like a midnight purple under the sunset. Her eyes could put you in a trance with her dark brown irises and her long black eyelashes. Her red lips could seduce any man she wanted, but it couldn't attract the one she wanted. She wanted Prince Craven, who happened to be marrying her half sister in one day time. 

"Crob! Get my cloak! We're going to see Herbsom he owes me a favor." She cried with an evil grin. Crob hobbled into her room on his wooden branch and handed her, her cloak.

"Get the horses, we will be gone for a while." She said in a dark whisper.

"Yes em' Shall I meet you at the gate?" he asked fixing his brown sack shirt. Etha nodded and pushed him out the door.

"Etha!" Celica called.

"WHAT!" Etha shouted back.

"I just so Crob are you going out?"

"What is it to you?"

"Well, we have dinner tonight with Craven's family. I thought you would accompany us?"

"No." With that Etha pushed Celica out of her way and ran down the gray stone steps of the castle, only to run into Prince Craven.

"Princess Etha, I'm terribly sorry."

"Quite alright." She answered sweetly.

"Have you seen Celica? I was on my way up-"

"Urgh! You'll regret marrying her!" Etha shouted and ran to the yew wood doors. Craven stared at the doors she had just gone threw.

"Craven darling is everything alright?" Celica asked placing a gently hand on his shoulder. Craven turned to look at her and nodded giving her a kiss.

"Craven. You shouldn't do that out here where anyone can see!" she giggled. He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't care I'm getting married to you my love. That's all that is on my mind, you and marrying you."

"Oh Craven, I love you." She said stroking his cheek. He kissed her palm and whispered into it, "I love you too."

Back to Etha

Etha ran to the gate and saw Crob with her black horse. 

"Get on you worthless slave. Take me to the Hermit, Herbsome now!" she said slapping his head. Crob nodded and climbed on helping her up as well. 

They road for two hours until the reached the edge of the deepened woods. Etha slide off the horse and grabbed Crob when he got off as well. She leaned in close to his face and whispered, "Stay here with the horse. Get it water and food. When I come back we ride hard back to the castle. The marriage is going to happen tomorrow morning at noon, and that doesn't leave me much time." Crob nodded weakly and watched her disappear into the dark green woods.

Etha ran threw branches and spider webs and lost her cloak in the process. She didn't care either she had to get to the Hermit. He was her only hope to put a stop to this wedding. She ran until she was in the heart of the woods where there was a small water fountain. She saw the cave and ran to it.

"Herbsome!" she called.

"Who are thee!" saw an old small voice.

"Princess Etha, I want you to help me." She yelled walking deeper into the cave. She kept going until she saw an old man with large ears, a body covered in gray fury and old white eyes. 

"I want you to stop Celica from marrying Prince Craven tomorrow."

"I cannot do that."

"You will or I will kill you." She said reaching in her robes for her dagger, "Herbsome you owe me a favor." She saw him cower to a corner and let out a large sigh.

"I will not kill her, " he said simply.

"Then don't! Think of another way!" Herbsome craweled on the floor closer to her and went to a back corner. Etha followed him watching him carefully. He was pulling out some old books and was looking threw them tossing them here and there. He didn't stop until he found an old book that had a gold lily embroidered on the leather cover. The spine of the book was gold again covered with more lilies. 

"I can't kill her, but I can steal her spirit." Etha fixed him with a perplexed stare. 

"I don't follow." She sighed impatient.

"When you read the writing in this book and say the name of the spirit you wish to take, it will be locked in here until its protector comes to save it. It is the only way for the person to become, well alive again."

"Well, what if her protector is Prince Craven? I don't like this idea."

"It couldn't be Princess. The protector has to be someone magical and the riddle for whom the protector of Princess Celica will appear when you lock her spirit inside the pages."

"So your saying that she couldn't appear for centuries until that one person found her?" when Herbsome nodded Etha grabbed the book and opened the first page. Inside was scrawled in loopy handwriting, 

__

Spirit of you I take,

To the gate of hell and back,

Without of thought of you I make, 

Forget I and us will you and will lack

The feeling of being loved by one and two

So come to me spirit and never be you

"I chant this at the wedding and she will be taken into the book for years?" she asked ecstatic. 

"Yes Princess. Take it and go, the dawn will strike soon." He said handing the book to her. She grabbed it and ran out of the cave and rushed back to Crobs and the horse.

"Get up you lazy dung. We have to hurry!" she screeched in his ear. Crobs limped to the horse and helped the Princess on by letting her step on his hunchback and then climbing on himself.

After a long and tiring ride back she ordered Crobs to take the horse back to the stables while she ran to the Great Hall where the wedding was being held. She knew she was very late and they probably have already said "I do" to each other, but she had to make it. She was not going to let her sister get the love of her life that easily.

"I pronounce you King and Queen of Lothon All hail-"

"You will not become in Queen Celica! I will not let you!" Etha interrupted the minister. Everyone turned in their seats and saw her holding the book open and they saw the glow emitting from the book.

"SPIRIT OF YOU I TAKE, TO THE GATE OF HELL AND BACK, WITHOUT OF THOUGHT OF YOU I MAKE, FORGET I AND US WILL YOU NAND WILL LACK, THE FEELING OF BEING LOVED BYONE AND TWO, SO COME TO ME SPIRIT AND NEVER BE YOU! I CALL THE SPIRIT OF PRINCESS CELICA!" Etha yelled at the top of her lungs. At those words the castle began to shake and pieces of stone form the walls and wood from the roof fell all around the guests and the married couple. Etha didn't care she just watched her sister in pain as a ghost like figure of herself was pulled from her body.

"CELICA!" Craven called grabbing her body before it collapsed on the floor.

"Now she will never be yours!" Etha shouted to him over the falling walls. Craven looked at her with tears and hurt. He turned to Celica and kissed her cold lips.

"I will always love you my darling." He whispered as the wall behind them crashed down crushing both their bodies and everyone else in the Great Hall. But the book floated out of Etha's hand and far away to some unknown place to find its protector.

__

Well that's it! That's what the whole story thingy is about!!! I think this one is going to be better than my other ones because this is more of what I usually write. I hope it is at least!

Thanks for review in advance!!!

Love, 

Selenaß @


	2. Hagrid's girlfriend and a wandless Hermi...

__

Hey I want to say thanks to:

****

Eliza: thanks for review I hope it comes out better than the other one you reviewed! Lol

__

Ch0cOpuFf: whoathanks!!! Lol

__

Ryoko and Heaven: I'm so glad you think its interesting!!!! Thanks a bunch!

__

Practical Princess: thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!! Your such a sweetie!

Alrighty here is the next chapter! If you have any tips or ideas for chapters I'm open to other thoughts on this fic! 

ON WITH THE SHOW:

Hermione was walking alone in the halls of Hogwarts thinking about what she missed when she last studied for the OWL's that were to happen in three weeks. _I've gone threw the entire Herbology text, same with Transfigureing, I need to brush up on Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, although I should think about Care of Magical Creatures. Oh I only have three weeks to do this! I need to go to the library._

She was just about the turn the corner when she heard footsteps behind her. Hermione turned and saw Harry and Ron jogging over to her.

"Hermione, you've been living in that library and Ron and I are worried about you. It can't be healthy to be doing this every day." Harry said hooking his arms with hers. This only made Hermione blush.

"Well, I need to study, I'll fail the OWL's if I don't study like this! I have so much to go over in three weeks!"

"Hermione, we have THREE WEEKS! That's plenty of time to do what ever you have to do. Now come with us please! Just for an hour at least. We were going to see Hagrid." Ron whined. Hermione glared at him, but gave in the end.

"Fine. But only for an hour." She said warningly. Harry and Ron smiled and nodded. Hermione was about to walk towards the doors that lead to the warm outside gardens when Harry picked her up and placed her on his back.

"HARRY!" she shrieked. Harry only laughed and ran with her outside. Ron followed laughing.

"Oooo Harry Potter put me down! I'm too heavy for you!"

"Please Mione, if your heavy I'm an elephant." He said looking over his shoulder. Hermione laughed and shook her head. Ron ran to Hagrids door and pounded on it.

"Ok put me down now." Hermione said playing with his hair.

"No."

"Fine, suffer the consequences." Harry looked at Ron with a puzzled expression, before Hermione stuck a wet finger in his ear giving him a wet willy.

"Hermione that's nasty!" Harry cried trying to get her finger out of his ear.

"I know!" she said laughing. Ron was leaning against the door laughing when Hagrid opened the door causing Ron to fall back into the hut.

"What's going on out ere'? You sounds like a bunch of laughin Pixies!" Hagrid said letting out a loud chuckle. He looked down at Ron who was still laughing and then at Hermione and Harry battling ear other in wet willies.

"Alright, alright, get in now. I have someone I want you to meet!" Hagrid said happily. Hermione and Harry stop and Ron lowered laughing only to little giggles.

"Ok Hagrid. Harry will you put me down now?" Hermione asked blowing in his ear. He blushed and nodded. Ha placed her on the wooden floor and went to help Ron up off the floor.

"You're all red ol' boy." Harry said laughing. Ron blushed and pushed him forwards to the sitting area. Only to stop when he saw who is was. Hermione was sitting and talking to a girl Giant.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, meet my girlfriend Tabby." Hagrid said blushing.

"Its nice to meet you Tabby." Harry said extending his hand. Tabby shook it and nodded at Ron.

"Nice to meet you both too." She had an American accent, which surprised Harry and Ron.

"Where are you from?" Ron asked.

"I'm from California. I lived in the mountains with my brother." Ron nodded.

"SO how long have you been together?" Hermione asked Tabby as she sat next to her. The boys talked to Hagrid while the girls talked.

"Oh I think about a year now. I really love him." Tabby said. Hermione smiled as she saw her deep sapphire eyes go into a daze. 

"I can tell, you know I can tell he loves you the same." Hermione said looking her in the eyes.

"Really?" she said pulling her black hair behind her ear.

"Yes, he was so proud to have us meet you and he bet you he is over talking to Harry and Ron about the same thing." Hermione said taking her plate size hand. Tabby smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, we better get lunch made for the men so they don't get hungry."

"What are we making?"

"Nothing like Hagrid I'll tell you that." Hermione laughed and nodded.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hagrid were talking about Tabby.

"So Hagrid, when are you going to pop the question?" Ron asked nudging his elbow. Harry smiled big and nodded.

"Well, I was er thinkin about doin it on er' birthday." 

"When might that be?" Harry teased.

"Next week." Hagrid whispered. Harry and Ron's faced lit up and they both patted Hagrid on the shoulder's.

"Good man." Ron said.

"That's brilliant Hagrid. I'm so happy for you both." Harry said. Hagrid blushed to the tips of his hairy beard. 

"Come on men, we made you three lunch." Hermione said smiling. Harry and Ron got up and went to Tabby to help her serve the dishes, while Hagrid whispered to Hermione, "Can I talk to you outside?" Hermione nodded.

"We'll be right back, Hermione is gonna help me feed some black Doodles." The others nodded and Hagrid led Hermione out the back door.

"Hermione, you know I love Tabby a lot right?" Hermione nodded in response, "Well, I want to ask her to me wife, but I dunno how to."

"Oh Hagrid that's wonderful." Hermione whispered to him, "Well you get a ring and just tell your feelings for her. Then say, 'Tabby will you marry me?' I know she will say yes." Hermione smiled. Hagrid nodded.

"So I need a ring. Should I take er' on a date?"

"Yes when are you going to ask her?"

"On her birthday next week."

"Oh Hagrid." Hermione breathed.

"Well I think we best get back inside." Hermione nodded and they went inside to have a nice lunch. When the trio said their goodbye's Hagrid whispered thank you to Hermione and sent her on her way.

"So Hermione, what were you and Hagrid talking about?" Harry asked taking her arm in his. Hermione blushed and looked at him.

"H-He is going to ask Tabby to marry him and he didn't know how. SO I gave him some pointers."

"I think its so great that he's asking her. He'll be really happy now."Ron said. Harry nodded and looked at Hermione smiling.

"Well, I'm off to the common room, you guys gonna come?" Harry asked.

"Yea. I need to finish my potions homework. Hermione can I just copy for once off yours? Just once?"

"No Ron. You need to do it yourself! We have OWL's coming up and the homework could be on there! You won't be able to copy off mine then so why do it now." She scolded. Ron glared and pouted.

"Harry I'll meet you in the common room." He said sulking. 

"SO I take it your going to the library?" Harry sounded a bit disappointed Hermione noted. 

"Yeah I have lots to go over. But I promise to spend at least 3 hours with you tomorrow morning." Hermione said looking at him. He brightened up and nodded.

"Ok well, don't stay up too late studying." Hermione nodded. She started to walk to the library when Harry kissed her cheek lightly and walked off the opposite way. Hermione raised a hand to her cheek where he kissed her and let an ear-to-ear grin appear on her face. _That boy is so sweet. WHAT no no no no He is your BEST FRIEND! You do not FALL for your BEST FRIEND its like a code! You just need to study, too much time away from books isn't good. But he kissed me and it felt nice. SHUT UP!_ Hermione shook her head ful of thought of Harry and walked down the hall to the Library. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was now well past dinner and Hermione didn't show up, she was so busy studying to notice the time. She was currently going throw the Potion's text and was memorizing the ingredients for a strength potion.

"One cup of beetle livers, two hearts from Centaurs, and two gallons of milk." She nodded and turned the page to start on the next one and the next one. She kept this up until she finally nodded off into a well deserved sleep on top of her books.

Madame Prince's POV:

_Its time to close up. 10 p.m., better make sure that Hermione girl isn't still in here. _She walked around fixing her tan skirt and her half moon glasses walking through the library checking the aisles and the tables, but didn't check the very last table as she was getting tired and cramps in her feet from walking around. _You're getting old you old bird._ She told herself shaking her head. She headed back to her desk to grab the key.

With one last look around the place, she locked the library, with Hermione still sleeping and no wand.


	3. continue this? I haven't even gotten to ...

Hey this is Selena here, I was just wondering if you guys think this story is worth continuing? 

What are your thoughts on it people!!!!!!!!

Ok that's all I'm going to write another chapter anyway and see if anyone will review it. 

Love

Selena


	4. HI I'm such a shmuck I know..here's what...

__

Hey everyone! YEAH I'm sooooooooo happy you want this story to happen!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

****

Anonymous Person who didn't leave name: I'm getting it going!! Lol

__

Silver Storm Dragon: I'm glad you're intrigued! Yahoo!!! I hope that continues throughout the story!

__

Lena: I'm glad its slinkster! (what does that mean? Lol :0) )

__

Hikaru: Thanks for the tip! I will try my best to make the chapters longer! Thanks for reviewing!

__

Vixen: I LOVE YOUR STORIES! Lol I won't stop just for you babe!

__

Louise: I love your name!! Lol thanks for the review and It will get better soon!

__

Sailorstargirl13:Don't pout you'll get wrinkles! Lol jk, Thanks for the review! I'm going to keep it up don't worry!

__

The Pink Princess: I'm very happy you like it lots! :0) Thanks babe!

I'm not going to do the disclaimer every damn time sorry, you know it by heart already

ON WITH THE SHOW:

After Madame Prince had left, and locked the library up, there came a strange humming sound over the library. It was faint, but loud enough to wake Hermione. When she did come to, Hermione had a large knot in her back from sleeping sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her surrounds trying to remember where she was. _Oh the library. How come Madame Prince didn't wake me? Oh well._ She had never seen the library so quiet and dark before. She went to the front where Madame Prince's desks was located, but found it empty.

_Oh hell, I'm locked in. You're a witch you stupid git use your wand!_ Hermione thought to herself. She reached into her robes only to find an empty wand pocket. 

"Damn, damn and damn." She stomped her foot on the cold wood floor and walked back to the last desk.

"I guess I could just keep studying. I need another potion's book anyway." She said to herself in a whisper as to not disturb the peaceful dust in the almost silent library.

Shuffling through the shelves she went to the very back where it was dark and almost deadly silent if it wasn't for a funny humming noise. _What is that?_ She thought narrowing her eyebrows. Curiosity got the better of her and she tip-toed deeper between the last rows of books. The humming got louder and louder while she was still looking for the source of the noise. 

"Oh where is it coming from?" She was pushing books to the sides and looking behind, underneath, and on top of them still no being able to find what it was.

"Maybe I'm just really tired." She walked down deeper in the rows when she felt a strange pulling sensation in her right arm. She turned her head to look and saw a book that was glowing and _humming._

"What the hell?" she whispered. She pulled her arm away from the book, only to be pulled back. She reached her right hand up to the spine of the book and took it off the shelf. The humming beginning to lower and get quieter than before. She looked at the cover and ran her hand over it as not being able to see it in the dark. She was walking back to he table when she heard a loud creak.

"Someone is still in here my pet. Let's go for a prowl shall we?" _Oh no Filch and his damn cat! Now what am I going to do?_ She looked around and saw Filch coming her way he was going in and out of the rows too. Hermione looked in front of her and saw a way out. 

__

He's three rows away! Hurry Hermione! She shouted in her mind. Making quick she ran for the open door that was across the way and we threw with out being heard.

__

You are so lucky Mione. She looked around and saw that she was outside on the grounds. She could see Hagrid's hut with his light on and laughing.

__

Probably him and Tabby laughing together. She smiled at the thought and began walking in the general way to the entrance to the halls, that lead to the Tower. She was swinging her arms when she noticed something, "I still have the book!" she whispered. _Damn!_ Now how was she going to return it back? Hermione put that aside while she yawned from exhaustion. Looking back at the book she shook her head and walked the way through the damp dark halls watching for Filch and Peeves.

I know this isn't the best place to stop, and believe me this will never happen again, but my life right now is pretty crazy and I haven't had time to finish this and I really wanted to upload SOMETHING so I thought this would be better than nothing. 

I start school tomorrow and I'm not happy about it!! I need to get read I'll write the next chapter a.s.a.p. or I'll finish this one! Oi!! 

Please don't hate me for not finishing! 

Kiss, Love, and sorries, 

Selena


	5. I'm a dork, a dork a dork a BIG DORK and...

Hey everyone!!!!

Ok I know you must all HATE me with a passion, but I've just started the new year at school!!! AHHHHH!!!!!! That's bad! I'm a sophmore woohoo!!! 

Moving on, the point is I can't get chapters up until the weekend, because 

my "lovely" teachers all love to give us loads of homework to make sure we don't have a life wellI don't really have a life I'm saving up to go to england, which means me doing extra work to earn MULA!!!I'm hoping to see my more wonderful dazzling spazzling er.maybe not spazzing, but crazy penpal over there and I'm totally excited! 

Ok but I promise to get up a chapter once a weekend as a Girlie Sprout, well ex-girlie sprout, I promise.

Ok tata I'll see you all on Saturday or Sunday!!!! Love yas!

Kisses, Hugs, cows, chickens, love, gumballs, sugar cubs, yaya, 

Selena


	6. I'm SORRY! READ THIS ITS IMPPORTANT!

Hey everyone!!!! I just wanted to say that I'm so glad they 

everyone gave me so many reviews on all of my stories! Also, I 

know you must all HATE me because I haven't updated any of these 

in god knows how long! Which I'm really sorry about!!! **But I'm wondering if any of you who liked them, or have any ideas for them wanted to claim them??** I can't continue these because they're chapter ones that have to be updated regularly, and I don't have the time anymore. With school and the plays I'm in. I'm really really sorry to everyone who wanted these updated asapyou don't know how BAD I feel about abadoning these like this, but I can't do it. I'm really sorry form the bottom of my toes to the tips of my hairs!!!

****

So my question is, Who wants this story(ies)?? Who ever is the first to reply to me, meaning e-mails me, will get them. 

Harrysgurl@hotmail.com

Come and get them while their hot!!!!!

LOVE, SORRIES, and KISSES

Selena, Hyperwhich


End file.
